sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel Military Operations Complex
right|128px|Logo Angel Cartel Vorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: 'Combat Site '''Deutscher Titel: '''Komplex für Militäroperationen der Angel Popup: ''This military complex belongs to the Angel Cartel. It sent a crew of their finest engineers and military personnel here to establish a mining complex. Unconfirmed DED reports state that the Angel Cartel plans to use this complex to develop new weapons and practice combat manoevering and strategies away from prying eyes. DED Threat Assessment: Major (7 of 10) Erster Abschnitt thumb|Angel Military Operation Complex 1Popup: The rumor is that the building of the complex was only half-completed before the Angel Cartel military operations started. Debris from reckless dogfighting and blasted asteroids litters the deadspace pockets and caution is advised. Your transmission decoder flickers and you pick up a locator signal, seemingly emanating from a typical container inside this deadspace pocket. Other transmissions indicate that some kind of disaster has struck and that a massive explosion knocked communications offline a while ago. '''Gegner *8 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *9 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus/Tribuni) *13 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Hauter/Shatterer) Der Container enthält einen Chip zum Öffnen des Stargates. Er wird nicht benötigt, wenn man alle Feinde abgeschossen hat Die Strukturen hinterlassen zuweilen bei Abschuss einen Container mit unbedeutendem Inhalt. Zweiter Abschnitt Popup: Available data indicates that this deadspace complex pocket was supposed to contain the first successfully built deadspace-stargate. Reports indicate that the Angel Cartel was not successful. You have heard that the Amarrians once tried building a stargate inside deepspace with catastrophic results. Gegner *9 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Malakim/Throne) *10 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus/Tribuni) *11 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter/Shatterer) Das "Stargate under construction and repair" lässt 50k Isogen, 100k Pyerite and 200k Tritanium fallen, wenn man es zerstört. Die Angel Cop Bunker hinterlassen zuweilen bei Abschuss einen Container mit unbedeutendem Inhalt. Es führen drei verschiedene Acceleration Gates in den dritten Abschnitt, 30km, 40km bzw 60km von den Landekoordinaten entfernt. Jedes Tor führt in einen anderen dritten Abschnitt. *40km Ancient Acceleration Gate *30km Ancient Acceleration Gate, Mark II *60km Ancient Acceleration Gate, Mark III Dritter Abschnitt - Ancient Acceleration Gate Popup: The Angel Cartel has established a well fortified supply depot with a lots of troops stationed in military bunkers. A scout mission revealed that the battlestation in the center is not fully operational and supposedly serves as supply management HQ and storage facilities. Dies ist die einfachste Variante des dritten Abschnitts. Um hier hinein zu gelangen, muss man im zweiten Abschnitt das 40km entfernte Beschleunigungstor (Ancient Acceleration Gate) wählen. Gegner *7 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *6 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Primus/Tribuni) *16 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter) *1 Boss Battleship (The Stronghold General) The Stronghold General - lässt mit etwas Glück einen Domination Faction Gegenstand im Wrack liegen. Strukturen: keine Beute. Das Tor führt in den vierten Abschnitt. Dritter Abschnitt - Ancient Acceleration Gate, Mark II thumb|Angel Military Operations 3b Popup: Tactical operations in the entire deadspace complex are coordinated and handled from here. The battlestation is reported to be well defended. Dies ist die schwerste Variante des dritten Abschnitts. Um hier hinein zu gelangen, muss man im zweiten Abschnitt das 30km entfernte Beschleunigungstor (Ancient Acceleration Gate, Mark II) wählen. Gegner *11 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Malakim/Throne) *10 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Primus/Tribuni) *10 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Haunter) *1 Boss Cruiser (Control Headquarters) - scramble Der Control Headquartes hat einen sehr guten Tank, er hinterlässt keine nennenswerte Beute. Strukturen: keine Beute. Das Tor führt in den vierten Abschnitt. Dritter Abschnitt - Ancient Acceleration Gate, Mark III thumb|Angel Military Operations 3cPopup: The Outer Perimeter Watchpost is on the outskirts of the deadspace area. Despite the protection the warp-free space offers, the Angel Cartel nonetheless monitors the area closely. A CONCORD diplomatic committee is negotiating an information-sharing deal to relieve tension. Dies ist die mittelschwere Variante des dritten Abschnitts. Um hier hinein zu gelangen, muss man im zweiten Abschnitt das 60km entfernte Beschleunigungstor (Ancient Acceleration Gate, Mark III) wählen. Gegner *9 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *11 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Primus/Tribuni) *12 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter) *1 Boss Cruiser (Security Cooordinator) - scramble Der Security Cooordinator hat einen guten Tank, er hinterlässt keine nennenswerte Beute. Strukturen: keine nennenswerte Beute. Das Tor führt in den vierten Abschnitt. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Military Operations Complex 4Popup: A scouting mission spotted th so-called "Underground Oveseer" before warping out under heavy fire Gegner *7 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Throne/Warlord) *13 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus/Tribuni) *11-12 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter/Shatterer) *1 Boss Battleship (Tritan - The Underground Overseer) Tritan - The Underground Overseer lässt mit etwas Glück einen Domination Faction Gegenstand im Wrack liegen. Fünfter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Military Operation Complex 5Popup: The innermost deadspace pocket in the Angel military complex has recieved a lot of high quality, expense minerals. Ready made building blocks are steadely freighted in, but ther ehave been no reports of what they are actually building. Gegner *1 Angel Stasis Tower *11 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Malakim/Throne) *12 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Primus/Tribuni) *0-1 Cruiser (Pithum Centurion/Phalanx) *18-20 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Haunter/Shatterer) *1 Boss Battleship (The Battlestation Admiral) Der Battlestation Admiral lässt ein 20th Overseer's Personal Effects (Wert 61,2 Mio ISK) fallen, ausserdem besteht die Chance auf Domination und/oder C-Type Beute oder gar eine Machariel BPC. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site